


Infernal Tower

by Pan_2000



Series: Tales of the Resistance [10]
Category: Doom (Video Games), Star Wars - All Media Types, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Big Fat Quiz of Everything, Black Comedy, F/M, Finn and Rey are a couple, Hostile host, Might do a second round if someone wins, Multiple mentions of Doom monsters and the Slayer, The relationships are in the source
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_2000/pseuds/Pan_2000
Summary: The final quiz of the trilogy, for my mid-story break (which will be temporary). Do you know enough about the pre-Malebolge part of Finn's Inferno?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I might do another part when I get VERY close to the end, for winners. And here's no Big Rigs, it's possible to not be winner.
> 
> Oh, and if you do the quiz, a surprise awaits you. Even if you fail.

Your attention, please, the worthless Resistance managed to destroy my Enforcers and is currently in the Malebolge. But my most powerful minions are there and I believe I don't have to fight for now. Of course, if they step on Cocytus, I shall smite them all!

You, stranger, say that you watched their struggle against the Underworld, right? I believe you had a hell of a time watching them trying to stop the demons. I assure you, they are being put through Hell! 

Hmmm... only one mere mortal managed to walk through the entire Underworld. And I was not in charge. Let's see if you are the next Dante Aligheri or the next guy forced to watch Sonichu. Everyone, clap for the next victim, I mean... player! And your all-powerful host, Ganondorf Dragmire!

GAME STARTS IN 3... 2... 1...

GO!

1\. What's the name of the Capital of the Underworld?  
A. Ganonia  
B. Suffer Sity  
C. Dis

2\. How many heads does Cerberus have?  
A. Three  
B. Two  
C. One

3\. How many are the Enforcers?  
A. Five  
B. Three  
C. Seven

4\. Which group of sinners are punished in a higher layer?  
A. Cheating Couples  
B. The self-righteous  
C. The suiciders

5\. Who killed the Cyberdemon with his bare hands?  
A. Rey  
B. Finn  
C. The Doom Slayer

Breathe, visitor. Those were the easy, three-point questions. Now the tougher, four-point questions shall punish you for your insolence, worthless human!

6\. What was the name of the mad scientist who almost took over Coruscant?  
A. Dr. Caco  
B. Dr. Jenna Silverblade  
C. Dr. Neo Cortex

7\. Whom did the Resistance encounter LAST?  
A. Rose Tico  
B. PB-0000  
C. The Doom Slayer

8\. Who needs sex to live?  
A. Lilith  
B. The Spider Mastermind  
C. The Cyberdemon

9\. Which Resistance scumbag is a healer?  
A. Rey  
B. Selena  
C. Anna

10\. Who doesn't fight the Spider Mastermind?  
A. Pan Hancock  
B. The Doom Slayer  
C. Snap Wexley

Good, good. Now, behold... the almighty questions of 5 points. Suffer, mortals! 

11\. In which layer have the Resistance members to fight themselves?  
A. Fifth  
B. First  
C. Seventh

12\. Who kills the Rowdy Rancor?  
A. Lyra Calrissian  
B. Wedge Antilles  
C. Temiri Blagg

13\. The Hell Knight can evolve to...  
A. An Imp  
B. A Baron of Hell  
C. A Praetorian

14\. Who gets killed in a duel with me?  
A. Kare' Kun  
B. Link  
C. Suralinda Javos

15\. Who is killed by Pan Hancock?  
A. Kevin Shaw  
B. Count Graduon  
C. The Golden Queen

Aaaand the results are in!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Base to gain access to the next round: 35
> 
> The Prince is the announcer.
> 
> 0 - 12: You were not worthy of descending here. You shall be forced to watch the movie I made, based on Sonichu! 
> 
> 13-25: You still need practice, stranger. Since you don't know my kingdom well, why not just spend some quality time in a pot of tar? It will help you know us better!
> 
> 26-35: Hmmm... too wise for a punishment, not wise enough for victory. Very well, I will just blow you away from Hell. You get no harm or glory.
> 
> 36-45: Hmmm... worthy of the next round. You have nearly the experience of Virgil. But I believe you will find the next part tough!
> 
> 45-60: What? Either the counter is broken, or you are the new Dante Aligheri! I am actually impressed. See you next time, winner!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next round is ready. Only for those who beat the first round! May the Force be with you, winners get a free OC! 
> 
> Includes the Malebolge, which was missing from Round 1.
> 
> No, there will be no quiz for Cocytus. Or the epilogue. Except if I make one with a different host.
> 
> And yes, I have all the time in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15 more questions, harder and in a wider part of Finn's Inferno. Will you make it?
> 
> Your host is Ganondorf again. Who will be busy fighting the Resistance in the Grand Finale.
> 
> (Gets pushed aside) **I will slaughter them like the cattle they are. What fighting?**
> 
> Oh, shut up and start the questions.

Welcome, mortals. I am your host, Ganondorf Dragmire. I am impressed you actually made it this far.  
But playtime is over. Soon, Finn is going to knock my door and I am going to teach him a very good lesson. 

The fool will learn not to fuck with a god, and so will you. You shall not win this one!

First, let's start with the three-point questions.

1\. Which hero wasn't torturing PB-0000?

A. Crash Bandicoot  
B. Solid Snake  
C. Mario

2\. Who was eating the greedy gluttons turned into pigs? 

A. Militant vegans  
B. Pinkies  
C. Barons

3\. Who managed to beat Pan Hancock in a duel?

A. Kevin Shaw  
B. Sheev Palpatine  
C. Lilith

4\. How does Ian call himself?

A. Chris  
B. John  
C. Ian

5\. Which Stormtrooper did I turn into a zombie?

A. Zeroes  
B. Slip  
C. Nines

Hmmm... hopefully you did well, because it was just a warm-up. Let's see if you are worthy... to answer the questions which have four points!

6\. In which layer did I send Stalin?

A. Eighth  
B. Seventh  
C. Sixth

7\. Which damned soul was in two pots?

A. Maul  
B. Snoke  
C. Mussolini

8\. Which organ amplified Kylo's mind control?

A. His eyes  
B. His brain  
C. His hands

9\. Who got killed by Malacoda?

A. The Doom Slayer  
B. Rey  
C. Ian

10\. What's the name of the undead serving the Malebranche?

A. Hollows  
B. Husks  
C. Shells

So far you did a very good job. So I have to ask the hardest questions. I don't expect you to make it far! Now fear my wrath! Ha ha ha!

11\. What is notable about Slick's demon form?

A. His four eyes  
B. His curly beard  
C. His red skin

12\. Which Sith actually helped the Resistance?

A. Darth Sion  
B. Darth Tyrannus  
C. Darth Revan

13\. Which is the primary prey of the Gorog?

A. Humans  
B. Rancors  
C. Torgutas

14\. In which torture room are Sarlaccs?

A. The rapists  
B. The stalkers  
C. The hypocrites

15\. Which language is the mysterious one we use?

A. Greek  
B. Finnish  
C. Russian

The quiz is finished and the results are in! Look everyone, the challenger has the pathetic score of...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ganondorf announces the results like this:
> 
> 0-15: Look at this score! Looks like the challenger was all bark and no bite! Malebranche, send the loser to a pot of tar!
> 
> 16-30: Congratulations! I am getting prepared to kick Finn's traitorous ass and you just earned the privilege of being my punching bag! Welcome to my world! 
> 
> 31-45: That was a narrow escape. You never beat me, but I won't kill you, either. You are free to leave. Go, before I change my mind and have you shot!
> 
> 46-60: Impossible! H... how do you know all of this? Were you with us or them? You earned the Golden Dante Aligheri. I can't say anything more. You know everything!


End file.
